My Girlfriend's An Angel
by Roxius
Summary: AU. When Chie Satonaka rushes to school one day, she comes across a girl with wings lying in a puddle of blood. Who is she...and why does she make Chie feel so strange? Eventual Chie X Yukiko. Shoujo ai, yuri. Dropped.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: CAN YOU HANDLE IT?!! It's AU, Chie X Yukiko, AND Yukiko is an angel!! How about that?!!

This will be a multi-chapter fic, too.

I also have plans for an AU Naoto X Rise multi-chapter fic, but it won't be made for a while.

* * *

Chie Satonaka cursed under her breath as she ran through the flood plain area, glancing at her watch every few seconds. The skies were unnaturally clear that day; not a single cloud could be seen. Several small birds flew by, chirping happily.

'Goddammit, I can't believe I'm going to be late to school AGAIN! I just had to stay up all night watching the martial arts movie marathon, didn't I? Dammit...why didn't Yosuke call me, either? He's so useless sometimes, I swear...all that bastard ever does is listen to those damn headphones all the time...he's going to go deaf one day, I just know it...'

Chie had been late several times already, and she couldn't risk it again, because not only would she have to listen to another of Morooka-sensei's crappy rants about how disobedience and tardiness are somehow tied to teenage sexuality and are warping the minds of the youth of this nation, but she'd also get stuck having to clean the hallways for a week, too.

'Luckily, my parents are out on their second honeymoon right now,' Chie thought, 'So I won't have to worry about getting in trouble with them...'

The reason her parents were on their second honeymoon was due to the fact that their first honeymoon had been cut short due to Chie's birth.

'Maybe King Moron will be out sick today...or I'll be able to sneak in without him noticing...ugh, what am I thinking? He's never been out sick for a single day during the entire school year so far, and he notices EVERYTHING that happens in the classroom! No matter what happens, I'm totally screwed...'

For a moment, looking up at the sky, Chie thought she caught sight of something falling down from above, but she ignored it and continued running.

'If I'm too late, he'll lock me out of the classroom completely!!'

Breathing heavily, Chie had just turned around the hedge...when she suddenly found a girl lying on her back in a puddle of blood.

'...Eh? What the hell happened here?'

She had long, raven-black hair, and a sweet, serene face. Her hands were clasped to her chest.

'...Eh?! Why the hell is she in that posture?'

The thing that really caught Chie's eye, though, was the pair of huge white wings that were jutting out of the girl's back.

'...EHHHHHHHHHHH?!! WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE WINGS?!!'

Unsure of what to do, Chie took a few slow steps towards the body. Getting a closer look at the girl, Chie realized...she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. There wasn't a single flaw she could point out on her face, and she seemed so peaceful resting in that position. She wore a simple white robe, although it was becoming stained by the blood that seeped out of her body.

'She's really cute...GAH!! WHAT AM I THINKING?!! I SHOULD BE CALLING THE POLICE OR SOMETHING!!!' Chie wondered, mentally slapping herself.

Chie had just begun to take out her cellphone...when the girl's eyes snapped open.

Chie's mouth fell open in shock. 'Holy...crap...'

The girl slowly sat up, and her wings flapped up and down once, sending a spray of fresh blood splattering all over Chie's face and uniform by accident. Her wings were a beautiful snowy white, and even just from staring Chie could tell that the feathers were probably very soft to the touch. A large gash was visible in the girl's back, which was where all the blood had come from.

The strange girl scratched the back of her head, and yawned as if awakening from a long nap. Then, she looked over her shoulder, and locked eyes with a rather speechless Chie. Her eyes shimmered brightly in the sunlight. Chie's mouth was still hanging wide open.

They stared back at one another in total silence for what felt like several hours in a small time space of five minutes.

"...Hello there..." the girl said with a smile, and a slight wave of her hand.

Chie could do nothing but reply, "...Hi..." She felt the heat rise in her cheeks; this girl really WAS cute.

The girl quickly got to her feet, and began to brush herself off without a word. That was when Chie noticed something else; a large, round hole in the middle of the girl's left wing. Chie opened her mouth again to speak up, when the girl finally caught sight of it herself.

She let out a loud gasp, and then shrieked, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY...MY...MY WING!!!! AHHHHH..."

And with that, her eyes rolled upwards and she collapsed backwards into the puddle of blood, but this time she had lost consciousness. She didn't seem like she would be getting up again any time soon, either.

Chie was once again speechless. '...What the hell just happened?'

Unsure of what to do now, Chie took a quick glance at her watch; it was way too late to make it to class now. King Moron would have a hissy fit, and that definitely was not something Chie wanted to see.

'I can't just leave this girl, no matter how weird she is...should I take her to the hospital, or would that seem too suspicious? Ugh...what should I do?'

Sighing, Chie sat down and crossed her arms and legs as she tried to contemplate on how to handle the odd situation that had just taken place...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

A/N: No flaming please!

PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!

* * *

When the girl finally awoke, she was overwhelmed by a strange aroma. She sat up, and realized she was now lying on the couch of a living room. Her wound was tightly wrapped in bandages, as well as was the injury on her wing. However, the girl was still too distracted by the smell to take notice.

'Huh...it smells...almost like lemon...but not really...' Getting up from the couch, the girl followed her sense of smell, leading her into the kitchen, where Chie was busy washing the blood off her beloved pins (the ones she always wears on her clothes) at the sink. As she grew closer towards her, the girl realized that the smell was coming from Chie herself.

'What is that smell...?' the girl wondered, her long snowy-white wings gently flapping once with every few steps she took.

Then, when she was finally close enough...she immediately buried her face into Chie's hair and took a big whiff, hoping to decipher the odd stench once and for all.

"...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!" Chie shrieked, jumping back and pushing the raven-haired girl away in horror. As she did, the buttons in her hands slipped out of her grip and clattered onto the floor.

"I'm...I'm sorry!!" the girl cried, "It's just...your hair smelled really good, and I-"

"That's because I just washed it!! I had to take a shower after you got all that blood on me!!!" Chie snapped, her face red with embarrassment.

"I'M SORRY!!!" the girl cried again, throwing her hands over her head in self-defense. It looked like she was going to start crying at any moment.

Chie felt a pang of guilt in her chest for yelling at her, although it was this odd girl's fault in the first place.

'Geez...so troublesome...'

In the end, Chie just let out a heavy sigh, and replied, "...It's okay...I'm not mad at you anymore...I was just a bit caught off-guard, so I freaked out...I'm sorry..."

Lowering her arms to her sides, the girl nodded slightly. "It's okay...I forgive you..."

'Hmph...I should be the one forgiving YOU, not the other way around!' Chie thought in annoyance, but said nothing regarding it.

Looking around the large spacious kitchen, the girl seemed almost amazed by all the sights around her. "So...this is what a kitchen down on Earth looks like, huh?"

Chie blinked a few times, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Wait...what did you just say?"

"I know enough about the way you people live, but the specifics I'm not too sure about...like how do the cars of today work? I've always wondered..." the girl seemed to be deep in her own little world.

"W-Wait! Wait wait wait!! Who exactly are you anyway? I mean, I find you lying in a puddle of blood, and yet you seem perfectly fine...and what's with those realistic-looking wings on your back? Who or what are you? I helped you because it's in my nature to aid those in need, but still...WHO ARE YOU?!" Chie demanded to know. Things were just getting more and more out of hand. She felt like she was going insane.

The girl smiled, and placed a delicate hand on her chest as she bowed slightly and replied, "Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself earlier. My name...is Yukiko Amagi. I'm an angel from heaven."

Chie reached down to pick up her buttons. "...Really? An angel, you say?"

Yukiko nodded. "Yes...I'm not too sure how I ended up injuring myself like this, though. I don't think I'll be able to fly for a while with my wing in this condition..."

"I see..." Chie wrapped the buttons in a towel and left them beside the sink for later.

"I really appreciate you taking care of me, and I hope I could maybe stay with you until I am able to return home. Would that be alright with you? I promise to not cause any trouble..."

"Well, since my parents won't be back for another week, I guess it's fine..." Chie said, shrugging her shoulders.

After this whole conversation, the reason Chie had remained so calm and emotionless was because of the immediate conclusion she had come to regarding this Yukiko girl:

'She's obviously insane. I mean, c'mon...angels?! heaven?! flying?! This girl is freakin' mental! It's too dangerous to let her go out on her own, and calling the police probably won't do any good, because they won't believe her ridiculous lies...I guess I'll just need to keep her around for now, to keep an eye on her...I should just play along with this whole angel thing...'

Chie glanced at Yukiko, and noticed she was staring rather closely at the calender hung up on the wall.

"...What're you doing?"

"It's Tuesday today, isn't it?" Yukiko asked.

Chie nodded. "Yeah...so?"

"Tuesday is a school day, right?" Yukiko exclaimed, "What are you doing here at your house, then?!"

"Well," Chie explained, "Because I ran into you on my way to school, I realized I was too late to even be let into class, so I decided to just forget about school today. I'm not in the mood to listen to King Moron's sermons right now..."

Yukiko gasped. "You can't do that! How can you be successful as an adult without a good education?!"

Chie raised an eyebrow, and asked, "...What the hell is wrong with you? What's it matter to you if I go to school or not? You're an ANGEL, aren't you...?!"

Yukiko looked down at the floor, replying, "Well...I...I just don't want you to miss out on learning because of me..."

"Oh, please! I barely learn anything as it is in King Moron's classes...I'm glad I decided to take the day off..."

"...Oh..."

Yukiko continued to stare at the tiled floor, but then she realized something. "Oh, yeah! I don't even know your name!"

"It's Chie Satonaka..." Chie replied nonchalantly.

"Ah...so you're Satonaka-san..."

"...Um, you can just call me 'Chie'..."

"Oh, okay....Chie..." Yukiko smiled upon saying her new friend's name quietly to herself.

Chie quickly turned her face away so as to hide her growing blush. 'Ugh...why does she have to be so goddamn CUTE?!'

After a moment, Yukiko spoke up, "Umm...Chie?"

Chie looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Are there...any extra clothes I could borrow, maybe? My robe...is sorta drenched in my blood...heh heh..." Yukiko said sheepishly.

Chie nodded, and began to walk out into the living room. Yukiko followed in silence as Chie lead her up the stairway and into her bedroom, where the walls were almost completely covered with posters of various American rock bands and j-pop groups. A stack of DVDs, all of them titled with strange names such as '_Trial of The Dragon_' and '_Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'_, sat on top of a small TV in the righthand corner of the room. Chie's bed was left unmade, and Yukiko suddenly had a strong urge to clean it up herself.

Chie dug through her closet for a few minutes before pulling out a long-sleeved red sailor fuku and a black skirt, along with some long black stockings. Tossing them into Yukiko's open arms, she said, "Alright...that's pretty much all I have that'll probably fit you. Try it on."

Yukiko nodded. "T-Thank you, Chie..."

Chie was about to leave to give Yukiko her privacy, when she remembered about the wings. "Oh yeah," she asked, "You'll need to take your 'wings' off to change your clothes, right?"

Yukiko shook her head and replied, "Nope...check this out!"

Chie's mouth fell wide open as she watched Yukiko's wings fold in upon themselves, shrinking until they had completely vanished from sight.

Giggling, Yukiko exclaimed happily, "See?! Now I look just like any normal girl!! Tee hee!! Pretty cool, huh?!"

Chie couldn't believe what she had just seen. 'How...how...how the hell did she just do that?!...Wait...don't tell me...SHE REALLY IS AN ANGEL?!!'

"Um, after I get dressed, I'll explain everything, so don't worry..." Yukiko assured Chie after seeing the look of pure shock on the short-haired girl's face.

With her bedroom door slamming shut behind her, Chie began to wonder what exactly it was that she was getting herself into...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: No flaming please!!!

* * *

Leaning her back up along her bedroom doorway, Chie rapped her knuckle against the door several times.

"You done yet in there?" she called.

"Be patient! I'm almost finished!!" replied Yukiko's voice.

Chie sighed, and thought, 'Man...so she really is an angel, huh? I mean, no normal human, or set of fake wings, could do that whole folding thing, as far as I know! Plus, she had survived that huge gash in her back, and heavy blood loss, without so much as a single blood transfusion! This girl...maybe I should have just left her lying back there...this is becoming way too much for me to handle...'

"Okay...I'm ready!!"

Chie stepped back, and turned around to watch as the door swung open. Even with wearing the old clothes that Chie had given her, Yukiko still looked as beautiful as ever. The raven-haired girl smiled and brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear.

Chie's cheeks began to glow brightly. 'Wow...she's just so cute...gah! N-No! She's a girl, and I'm a girl! I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! I just need to calm down...calm down...calm down...'

Cocking her head slightly to the side, Yukiko asked, "Um, Chie-chan...are you feeling alright?"

"...Huh?"

Suddenly, without warning, Yukiko placed her palm against Chie's forehead. Her hand was warm. "You seem like you have a fever..."

Chie's entire face became red, and she felt a heavy pounding in her chest. 'Oh shit...I...I can't let this happen!' A tingling sensation began to crawl up her spine-

Before the situation could become any more awkward for her, Chie slapped Yukiko's hand away rather forcefully, and snapped, "I'M...I'M NOT SICK, OKAY?! I'M JUST...LOOK, JUST BACK OFF ALRIGHT?! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!!!"

Yukiko edged back, a bit frightened by Chie's outburst. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you..." Yukiko stammered. She lowered her head, and stared down at the floor as if feeling terrible shame for what she had done.

'She really is an innocent soul, huh?'

Sighing, Chie shook it off, and began to make her way downstairs. "W-Whatever, it's fine...I didn't mean to yell...look, let's just go already..."

"Oh? We're going somewhere? Where are we going?" Yukiko asked excitedly as she followed Chie down the staircase. Her mood seemed to be able to switch from 'sad' to 'happy' and back on a dime.

"Well, school's ended by now, so I'm going to meet up with Yosuke-kun, and then we'll meet up with the rest of the gang at Junes," Chie explained rather hastily.

Yukiko's eyes widened with excitement; Chie almost felt like she was dealing with a little child. "Oh? I'll get to meet your friends, Chie-chan? Then I can tell them all how great you are for saving me!! I bet they're really nice people, just like you!!"

Chie chuckled softly under her breath at that remark, and was about to open the door when Yukiko tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, um...can I get a drink of water first before we leave?" she asked.

Chie nodded. "Sure. The cups are in the cabinet right over the sink. Just hurry up, okay?"

"Thank you!"

As she watched Yukiko dash off into the kitchen, Chie began to think to herself about the current situation she was stuck in once again.

'Man, she's such a pain in the ass sometimes...but I just can't get angry at her! What the hell is wrong with me?! I've never felt this way before in my life!! Why...why is it happening now?! And why do I feel it when I'm with her of all people?! Why?!! I can't let myself falter...I need to keep my emotions away from her!'

Suddenly, Yukiko came running back with a worried expression, a pack of marlboro cigarettes in her right hand. "C-Chie-chan!!" She cried, "Are...are these yours?! You're not smoking, are you?!"

Chie scoffed. "Of course not! Those are my dad's! What the hell are you doing with those, anyway?!"

"I found them in the cabinet..."

"ABOVE the sink?"

"Um...below it, actually...I'm really sorry! I was curious!"

"...Just put them back were you found them, and then we're leaving. Got it?" Chie sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'She's trying too hard to be caring...then again, she DID just end up on Earth only a few hours ago...I kind of feel bad for her now...I'm sure she's really afraid to be in such a strange place, but she's trying to hide that fear for my sake...' the short-haired girl thought to herself.

"Okay..." Yukiko headed back into the kitchen again, but this time she tossed the cigarettes into the garbage can before returning to Chie.

"ALRIGHT!! LET'S GO!!!" she exclaimed loudly for no particular reason. She really was enjoying herself.

"Fine, fine...just be quiet..."

Chie opened the door...and found Yosuke Hanamura already standing outside waiting for her. He had a big sheepish grin spread out on his dopey face, and he ran his hand through his messy golden-brown hair. A pair of headphones hung around his neck, and his school uniform was damp with sweat. He had apparently ran the entire way here.

"H...Hey, Chie..." he breathed, "I came to...pick you up...so we can...go...to...Junes...togetheeeeer...uh..." His ability of proper speech slowly left him as his gaze fell upon Yukiko.

"...Yosuke," Chie piped up, "Don't tell me you just forgot how to talk in mid-sentence AGAIN!!"

"...Who's your friend?" Yosuke asked quietly, unable to take his eyes off of Yukiko, who was beginning to grow uncomfortable from his stares.

"You're Yosuke-kun? My name's-" Yukiko began.

Chie stepped in front of Yukiko, and crossed her arms in annoyance as she replied, "Her name is Yukiko Amagi, alright? She's a friend of mine I haven't seen in a while, and she happened to finally be able to come into town to visit me! So you can stop staring at her breasts now, you pervert!"

"EHH?!! I AM NOT A PERVERT!!! THOSE ARE FALSE ACCUSATIONS!!! FALSE ACCUSATIONS, I SAY!!!" Yosuke cried, jumping back in surprise.

"FALSE?!! OH, PLEASE!!! YOU LIKE TO LEAVE PORN MAGAZINES OUT IN THE OPEN!!! I SEE THEM ALL THE TIME WHEN I GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!!!"

"WAIT, I BET YOU'RE JUST CALLING ME A PERVERT BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL PISSED I BEAT YOU IN STREET FIGHTER 4, AREN'T YOU?!!"

"WHAT?!! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!!!"

Suddenly, just as Chie and Yosuke were about to continue their seemingly endless argument, Yukiko burst out into full-blown laughter. She was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach, and her face was turning bright red.

"HAH HA HA HA HA!!! OH...OH MY GOD!!! YOU TWO...YOU TWO ARE JUST SO...HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! IT'S SO...SO...SO FUNNY!!! HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

Yosuke was a bit freaked out by all of this. 'What? Was it...really that funny?'

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Chie's face. 'Jeez...I think she's laughing a little TOO hard there...'

Since it didn't seem Yukiko was going to stop laughing any time soon, and she actually might pass out due to the lack of oxygen, Yosuke decided to give Souji a call and let him know they'll be running a little late.

As Yosuke took out his cellphone, he glanced at Yukiko again. Chie was yelling at her to calm down, and for some reason, the two of them reminded Yosuke of an old married couple.

'Damn...I really need to stop watching so many soaps with my mom...' he thought, sighing.


End file.
